Tides of Conflict
by SinisterEyes
Summary: The wizarding world is succumbing into chaos. Lord Voldemort rein of terror seems unstoppable. Harry Potter finds himself drawn into a web of deceit and betrayal that will force him to confront his worst fears. Will Harry face them and grow into the hero everyone wants him to be? Independent Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Tides of Conflict**

Chapter 1

Harry sat his in his bed in his bedroom at Privet Drive. He had arrived the day and Vernon and Petunia had given the same reception they always did. He was fighting the inner battle within himself no to scream. Sirius was dead and it was all his fault. He had foolishly led his friends on a suicide mission against Death Eaters. His friends were injured badly in the battle while he himself was lucky enough to escape with a few scratches. Tears came from his eyes as he thought of his dead godfather, his friends who were hurt. He didn't know why everyone expected him to beat Voldemort who was the most powerful wizard in the world and knew everything about Dark Arts. He couldn't even escape his fate because of the prophecy. More tears came from his eyes. He was scared. He knew he had no chance. He also knew he would die. He didn't want to die. He also knew Dumbledore couldn't stop him. If he could he would have stopped Voldemort before the prophecy even was made. He cried more and more at the unfairness of his life. He fell back on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile Vernon Dursley was sitting in his sofa with a grin on his face. He had been waiting for this moment for years. The freak as much as he hated him had grown up to be a beautiful boy. He had expected it of course the freak was after all a beautiful baby. He had grown up to be quite sexy and Vernon had decided he was gonna take him tonight. Petunia was an ugly woman. The only reason he had married her was because he knew she had made a good housewife. His grin grew even wide has he thought of the fun he would have with the freak. He wasn't worried about the freak's friends. He would silence the boy. He made his way to the freak's bedroom.

On the contrary, Alastor Moody was guarding Harry tonight. He had disagreed with Albus about leaving Harry with the Dursleys. He was an experienced Auror and he had dealt with people like the Dusleys. They sickened him. Any people who abused children deserved to be in Azkaban. His came out his thoughts as he saw Vernon Dursley head up to Harry's bedroom through his magical eye. His eyes narrowed.

Vernon saw the freak sleeping. He went to near the freak and he quietly removed his pants. Oh how much fun he would have.

Moody's eyes widened has he saw what was happening. Anger, Disgust, Rage surged through him. He quickly went to the house. There would be hell to pay.

Harry awoke with a start has heard a sound and saw Vernon in his underwear. He was surprised. "What do you want Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon smirked which creeped Harry a bit . He replied "You".

"Whaaaa-" was all he said. Vernon had punched him straight in the stomach. Harry's breath left him. He was punched again this time in his face. Harry coughed up blood from his mouth. The shock which he was in left him and anger surged through him. How dare Vernon hit him. He gripped his hand and punched Vernon's nose. Vernon staggered back a bit, blood came running from them.

Vernon face purpled in anger. He hadn't expected the freak to retaliate. "Why you little piece of shit."

He lifted his bulky leg and kicked Harry in the stomach. Harry fell to the floor. He quickly pounded on the freak. He held the freak's face in one hand and punched the freak's face. He punched him again and again.

Moody reached Harry's bedroom with his wand in his hand and he saw Vernon beating the shit out of Harry. He also noted Harry was unconscious. He aimed his wand at Vernon and yelled "Reducto!". Vernon was blown back and hit the concrete wall and fell to the floor. Moody went to him and he saw he was still conscious. He lifted his wooden leg and stomped on Vernon's face. Vernon cried out in pain. Moody wasn't done. Moody kicked him again this time on stomach. He kicked him again and again until Vernon became unconscious. Vernon was a mess. He was bleeding everywhere. Moody was satisfied with his work. He heard footsteps and saw Petunia and Dudley Dursley. He quickly stunned them both not wanting to deal with them. He went to see Harry. Harry's face was destroyed. Broken teeth. Moody quickly lifted Harry up and carried him. He had to get Harry to a healer. He got out of the Anti-Apparition wards that surround Privet Drive and apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini were bowing before Lord Voldemort. They were recently recruited and had been selected for a mission.

"Rise, my young servants." Voldemort said.

The junior Death Eaters slowly stood up.

"My Lord, How can we serve you?" Blaise Zabini asked nervousness in his face.

"My young servants. I'm giving you the missions of the utmost importance. Your first mission will be to destroy all of the filthy mudbloods at Hogwarts. You will raise havoc at Hogwarts, you will kill specific targets, you will make Hogwarts no longer the safe haven it is. The second mission is you will unlock an ancient magic that is within Hogwarts that will help us reach our goals. You will be trained by our top Death Eaters and the best among you will be trained by myself and he will be the one who will learn how to unlock the ancient magic. You must succeed or else there were will be severe consequences. Failure is not tolerated."

* * *

Molly Weasley woke up when someone was banging their door. She went to her front door and opened it to see Mad - Eye Moody . She saw him carrying a young boy whose face was gasped when she recognized it was Harry.

"Alastor, What happened?" she screeched.

Moody sighed. "It's a long story Molly, but we need Harry to see a healer immediately. Please floo Pomona immediately and Albus of course. He needs to see what his decisions as led too." He said in a grim tone.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry awoke. Bright sun shone to his face. He searched for his glasses and found them. He put them on as he slowly started remembering the events of last night. Anger surged through him as he remembered what had happened. He recognized the place he was in. It was the Burrow. He saw various potions by his bedside. He slammed the door open. He made is way downstairs to see The Weasleys, Hermione and several members of the Order having breakfast.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ginny suddenly shrieked, nearly tackling him over. Harry awkwardly patted their backs, feeling incredibly uncomfortable in the double hug he was receiving. Ginny took slightly longer to disengage herself from him, but made a strange choking sound as she looked at his face.

Ron ambled toward him, and gave him a muffled "Hey mate!" - spitting food everywhere. Harry found himself unconsciously brushing himself off.

Waiting impatiently as every other member of the Weasley family either hugged, patted him on the back, or called out to him, Harry finally made it to his seat, giving a murmured "Hello" to Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt as well. They remained seated.

Sitting at the table, Harry reached for the delicious looking soup across the table. The scrapes of the ladle against the deep bowl seemed to be deafening against the silence that had followed immediately after his arrival. Looking around, he noticed everyone watching him.

Grabbing a spoon, Harry gazed at them expectantly. Everyone turned back to their food, an d the talk resumed once more.

"We were so worried, Harry!" started Molly Weasley as they started eating. "You've been out for nearly three days!"

Harry stopped, watching her in surprise.

Three days? The drain on his body must have been heavy. He was _weak_. He became even angrier at the thought of that but held it within himself. She explained how Moody had saved him. "I should thank him next time I see him." he thought.

"Professor Dumbledore has business in mainland and will arrive tonight…he'll want to see how you're holding up I expect."

Mixed emotions went through at the mention of Dumbledore. He realized that he _hated_ that name and the man.

"Yes I can't wait for that." he said gritting his teeth.

Suddenly he remembered something.

"Where is my wand?" he nearly shouted.

"Professor Dumbledore has it with him Harry." she said.

He couldn't believe the man had the audacity to take his wand after what had happened. He no longer held his anger within him. His face was brimming with rage.

"Er Harry are you alright?." Hermione asked slowly.

This was it.

"ALRIGHT? I WAS BEATEN TO DEATH BY MY OWN UNCLE AND HE NEARLY RAPED ME! WOULD YOU BE ALRIGHT IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU HERMIONE? HUH" He burst out. He suddenly realized tears had come from his eyes. He ran out of there to his room. Tears were flowing from his eyes. "No I don't want to cry" he thought but the tears didn't stop. He succumbed to his feeling.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and contemplated his thoughts swirling in his Pensieve. They looked particularly stormy today as he worried about the path his plans were taking. There were so many things that had gone wrong.

Dumbledore sighed. "I fear, Fawkes. I fear in my heart for the future of Harry and that I've not done enough. I failed him again Fawkes and I fear I will keep failing him." He removed Harry's phoenix wand of his robes.

Fawkes, seeing this, trilled a discordant note.

Dumbledore chuckled sadly. "Dear friend, I share your reticence over this and I agree that Harry is an excellent wizard, but surely you do not think it indulgent to keep his wand particularly after what happened and how is state of mind would be?"

Fawkes squawked and fidgeted.

"Then I shall add disappointing you to my long list of failures."

He went over what Harry's future held.

"I only hope you can forgive me someday, Harry." He closed his eyes.

He was waiting for his friend. He considered the man a friend, although he was difficult to get close to. Dumbledore sighed. The man had traveled a difficult journey, and although Dumbledore had good news for him today, the journey was about to get more difficult.

A quiet knock came at his door. "Enter, please," Dumbledore said, putting his Pensieve aside.

Severus Snape entered the room and stood respectfully in front of the desk. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore said, smiling at Snape. "Thank you very much for coming. Please sit down."

"How may I be of service?" Snape could not keep the curiosity out of his voice as he took a seat.

Dumbledore smiled. "Severus, as you well know, I have been reluctant to give you the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I am certain you have guessed that my reluctance has been due to putting you too close to the, er, temptations of the subject. However, we do not live in normal times, and the students must be prepared for the coming war. In short, I need you to teach your best subject."

"Congratulations, and I hope you will accept this new post." Dumbledore waited for Professor Snape's response.

Snape looked stunned, but recovered quickly. "Thank you, Headmaster. I accept the position."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "A toast to your new position," he said as he pulled out a bottle and two glasses.

They drank the toast silently. Snape began to get up, but Dumbledore stopped him. After a pause, Dumbledore said, "Severus, I would never presume to tell you how to teach your classes. But I will only suggest that you handle Harry a bit more... delicately than perhaps you have in the past."

Snape's face closed down, and he made no comment...for a moment.

"He's just like his father!" Snape spat as he paced before Dumbledore's desk, smarting with offence. "Rude! Arrogant! And his nasty little friends laughing behind my back ..."

"Severus," Dumbledore interjected softly. "He is a child. And students laugh behind teachers' backs. They always have."

"You know, Albus, how important it is for the boy to learn to defend himself for what is to come," said Snape, sighing with resignation. "It is important for him to trust what I have to teach him."

"No doubt, the incursions you made into his mind have made him distrust you, Severus," said Dumbledore mildly.

"Which I did on your orders, Albus!" snarled Snape, pointing accusingly at Dumbledore.

"I know, I know, Severus. Suffice to say, we each have our part to play." said Dumbledore, with a pacifying gesture.

Nothing would never be the same again.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
